


Yuri off Ice

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Chris and his pole, Domestic Fluff, Engaged, Humor, M/M, Phichit and his boyfriend the camera, Strip Dancing, Teasing, Viktor loves Yuri so much, Yaoi, Yuri and Viktor a normal couple with Love and Life when they're not skating, Yuuri obviously the wife on their relationship, became a driver when he's not coaching, full of fluff sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Yuri and Viktor are different people when they are off the ice, and their friends discovered that when both are off the ice they have what they call Love and Life that inspires them to push even more.





	

Title: Yuri Off Ice  
Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions  
Manga/Anime:  
Status: 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.  
Salamat!

After the competition in Barcelona, Viktor and Yuri decided to stay for another two days to buy some souvenirs for the family. Winning the Gran Prix that evening was something that they accomplished which removed the obstacle that they declared during that dinner with their skating friends.

Viktor confirmed that they’ll get married soon, since Yuri had won gold, after that announcement, Phichit scrambled and immediately posted a selfie where Viktor is hugging Yuri from behind, Yuri is still wearing his FP costume and Viktor on his suit and tie covered with his signature brand trench coat, sporting their golden ring as they held each other’s hand and showing it, Chris, the Crispino twins, Emil, Yurio, Otabek, and JJ with his girlfriend was at the background The other except JJ and his girlfriend looked amused at the announcement, especially Phichit who instantly won the hearts of Viktor and Yuri’s fans, as they followed him on his Twitter and IG accounts.  
With the Tag “#I’ll be expecting to be the best man #Love Wins #Wedding2k17 #All on Board on the Viktuuri Ship” 

Viktor’s amusement brought him to the idea, “Since, me and Yuri will be taking some time off, back at Hasetsu, why not come for a visit?” they pulled an interest.

“The view and the place is great for relaxing! I recommend it” Yuri smiled at the idea for their friends to unwind.

“I’ll prepare some things for your comfort” smiled Yuri.

“Well, that settles then? I hope we can see you guys there!” Viktor finished.

Finally bat at their hotel they then received calls from the Katsuki family with the Nishigoris and to their surprise Minami was there too.

After congratulating them, the couple decided not to go to the banquet since they have their own plans that late evening, getting naked and share their jacuzzi earned bath. Little did they know their skating friends came to pick them up but was greeted by a “Do not Disturb” door note, and Phichit took another selfie with the others pointing at the note, he sported his scandalous pose together with Chris and was followed by Emil and Sala.

“#PGF Winner busy with coach and #Shall not ‘be’ Disturbed” Chris mused and commented, “We hear moaning and laughing” with winking emoji at the end the likes and comments sky rocketed after posting that.

But they were even surprised when the said controversial couple arrived at the venue, the party had changed in to a semi formal since Yuri had crashed the formalness last year, Mila and the others were very amused of the change, and what’s worse is that the staff had prepared something for Chris and that’s a Pole to dance on.

Chris gave Viktor an idea and to fuel things off he told something to Viktor and that’s the reason why Viktor was giving Yuri shots after shots.

Getting all woozy and tipsy, Chris challenged Yuri to another pole dance off, and Phichit enjoyed the night even he had placed fifth.

Mila and Sala pushed Viktor to sit on the chair prepared for him by their friend and became the teasing target, “Consider that as your front row strip gift on your ‘on the spot’ bachelor party!” Joked Celestino and was followed by some laughs from the other coaches.

When it was Yuri’s turn to dance on the pole, Yurio and Otabek looked horrified on what’s about to happen, Phichit set up his go pro to have better quality.

Yuri came in on his fitted black Calvin Klein boxers, and black matching tie like Viktor’s he started with some few maneuvers that was complicated, and as soon he was done with the pole he lap danced on Viktor since Chris teased him to do it with Phichit backing up.

“Don’t worry, he will not remember a thing in the morning!” Laughed Phichit remembering their college days together.

Thing gone crazy after that since Chris took his turn dancing on the pole while Viktor and Yuri disappeared after that. Poor Yuri looked horrified to see his explicit photos and clips online.

Presently the couple are now back at the Onsen, Viktor and Yuri were congratulated by the locals after the announcement of their plans, Viktor now helping Toshiyo with some things at the bar counter of the Onsen, Yuri at the kitchen with his mother cooking up something.

“We’re all done! You can go see Yuri if you want, sonny” told by Toshiyo.

Entering the kitchen and closing the door behind him Maccachin on his heel, with no Hiroko around, “Hey, what are you cooking?” Viktor hugged Yuri and kissed his cheek.

“Hm…” Yuri hummed at the affection, and leaned his cheek close to Viktor, “The Usual orders of large katsudon since costumers had been flocking latterly”

“I wonder why?” Viktor with his cheeky reply and smile.

“Uhm… I wonder too” Yuri playing along.

“Say katsudon, Yuri~” Yuri looked up to see Viktor’s arm stretched for a selfie, Viktor’s other arm snaked around Yuri’s torso going to his chest showing his ring while Yuri ‘s ring clad hand was holding a turner spatula giving a what are you doing smirk at the camera, Viktor kissing his cheek Maccahin being cute and sticking out his tongue with a cute looking smile.

“I’m tagging this #Bae’s Katsudon #Obviously the wife #Love of my life #Daily kisses #Yuri off Ice” tagging Yuri’s name, poor Yuri with a full blown blush since Viktor gave him the tags.

Finally it was afternoon and they both headed to do their afternoon job to go get the supplies, Viktor driving the newly bought 4x4 by Yuri to help the business since they needed to load more things, Viktor driving the truck and Yuri on the other seat, Maccachin sticking his head out the window tongue feeling the fresh air from the sea side, Yuri thought of revenge, pulled out his phone and snapped a quick photo where Viktor looked surprised driving, “Haha! Payback!” Yuri burst, finally after quite a while Yuri had posted something on his forcedly made Instagram by his Thailander best friend Phichit.

“#Driver of the day #Husband drives #Coach off Ice #Revenge #Out to get Supplies” and Yuri posted it, after a minute his phone vibrated nonstop since his fans got a cute domestic post from their Japanese favorite skater.

Finally back from the market, Viktor had parked the big black truck at the side, and called out some of the new male workers of the in to take the things, as the couple stepped in the lounge, and was surprised by the crowd.

“Oh they’re back!” Hiroko smiled at the couple.

“Yurio? Everyone?” Yuri looked surprised his friends arrived.

“Surprise!” Chris with Phichit burst bringing along their coaches to have a little unwind and relax on the hot springs.

“I must say, this place is really good” observed Yakov with Lilia.

“Mama/Mom” called Viktor and Yuri the same time.

“Yes?” she peeked from the other room.

“I think we need to prepare the rooms now” Yuri added.

“Mari wouldn’t like this” Laughed Viktor and they showed their guests their rooms.

“This one’s on me since I invited you guys” Yuri said as the other turned out happy.

After getting some rest, they were surprised since Yurio has his own room at the second floor of the onsen where the family stays, “I share the room of Katsudon’s cousin” he said.

Otabek made himself comfortable sleeping the same room with Yurio, Leo and Guanghong since they were out of rooms at the moment since they have other paying guest staying, but promised them that they can move in when the other guests leave, Leo, Guanghong, Phichit were fine sharing a room since they liked sleep overs, funny how Chris, Mila, Georgi and the Crispino twins barged in to Yurio’s room and annoyed him, Guanghong and Leo loved to play with the dog who’s sticking around them.

Emil however was stuck to Hiroko asking to teach him how to cook Japanese food, since he lives along in college.

After having their soak to the bath, they were impressed since the Onsen is big, “Yuri and I helps managing the place since Yuri and his sister is about to take over, so why not start now?” Viktor chimed handing sake to the older guests.

“I like this things…” Yakov admired the sake.

“I’ll make sure to give you some bottles before you head back to Russia as a thank you” Yuri said.

They were all wearing the Onsen’s robe and enjoyed the evening chat, the next morning they all headed to the Ice Castle and took many photos there, the Triplets were over the moon seeing all the famous skaters at their rink, Takeshi asked if he can have their photo and autographs to post on their wall at the rink lobby.

Yuri and Viktor’s photo and signature hanged on the wall where guests could see it, they sported some laps and played around, but then, “Guys? Can we go sightseeing?” pouted Chris.

“Sure! Let me get the truck” after Viktor said that they expected that it was an old cargo truck that Japanese used to ride and use for transport, but instead they were surprised by a brand new looking black 4x4 ford Raptor.

Coaches were at the back seat, while Yuri sat on his usual place and Viktor drives around town, the skaters and Maccachin are cramped and laughing at the back while Otabek borrowed the old Harley bike that Toshiyo owns, it was still working perfectly and looked new, Yurio decided to ride with Otabek than cramped himself with the other idiots.

Phichit enjoyed posting things and their fun vacation with the Katsuki family, especially how welcoming Yuri and Viktor is.

Followers kept on getting good scoops of how domestic and married like Viktor and Yuri off ice, especially when running the Onsen, some commented that they’ll put the Yu-topia to their vacation list since two world skaters are serving there.

~END~

Bonus~

Yuri looked horrified after seeing his half naked state tangled to his husband to be on one of the instagram post Viktor had posted late that evening, Viktor even looked happy seeing Yuri's ravished sleeping state.

With a tag, "My handy work" Yuri was so flushed.

Phichit+chu: Oh... you know we were just next door of your room, but we never expected it~ ;)

V.nikiforov: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) 

Hiro_Katsuki: Get that unholy thing away from me!

Y.Katsuki: What the hell couz?

Hiro_Katsuki: I was supposed to ask U dat! 

V.nikiforov: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

Hiro_Katsuki: Seriously...


End file.
